


Blooming Color

by BowtiedSimp



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowtiedSimp/pseuds/BowtiedSimp
Summary: Finding your soulmate is wonderful. A world of color blossoming into view near instantly. True didn't expect to meet her soulmate like this, but the color is undeniable. The tall man in front of her was her soulmate.The very... v e r y tall man. The color was a shock, but the appearance of the man was even more of a shock.At least he looked happy... until she started to black out, anyway.
Relationships: Splendorman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

This is another new fic. It is a Splendorman x oc 

This oc is not completely human. 

This is a soulmate au fic, and other creepypastas and characters may be included in the future, but for now this is all I have. 

Thanks for reading, and if you stick around, I hope you enjoy.


	2. Color Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background lore and True’s first coloring session.

Jenna typed at her computer, hoping to finalize some papers before her next client showed up. Some days it seemed never ending. Color sight counseling was a very common thing to bring your child to once they started being able to differentiate between colors and emotions. Most of the kids Jenna saw were just hitting school. Kindergarten or preschool. 

She had seen more than a few special cases. Of course, those were still few and far between. Tragedy rarely struck her practice, most people don’t start to see problems worth therapy until they grew out of her age range. Of course, that wouldn’t be a true statement for long. This next set of kids that she had been assigned would be her case studies for the next however long they required. Her ticket to promotion in her field. All she had to do was not fuck anything up, but they were just children for now. She could stress about bigger issues when they became teens. 

She paused her typing, turning to the door as someone knocked on it. Her next client. She glanced over at the paperwork for today. Ah, True Adams. Parents, David and Saffron. No big concerns for this one, they just called ahead for a color chart and possible future visits. Nothing unusual. 

She shut her laptop and made her way over to the door. Composing herself before she opened it with a big smile. Only seeing the mother and her daughter, she offered her hand for a shake. “Saffron, True, nice to meet you. My name is Jenna. Please, come in and take a seat.”

She watched True head toward the couch and pick a seat, her mother settling next to her. “Thank you for coming today. Before we begin our session, I know you probably have a few questions yourself, Saffron. Its probably been a while since you had your color counseling. So True, I’m gonna get you started with some coloring stuff, does that sound fun?” 

The girl nodded, too busy marveling at the collection of toys in the corner of her room. Those were for more interesting sessions that involved how colors made them feel, even if those colors were their soulmates emotions and not theirs. True would be seeing those a bit later, but for now Jenna got up and headed for a cabinet. Pulling out one of several crayon packs and some paper. 

Trues eyes lit up once that caught her attention. Probably excited that she would get to draw, she quickly moved to the floor and popped open the cardboard lid of the crayon package. Jenna stopped her quickly, “Now wait one second True, I have a special request for you. Okay?” 

Jenna gently reached over the child’s hands and pulled out the silver crayon, the closest to gray as possible. “I want you to only use whatever doesn’t look like this, okay? Anything you see that doesn’t look like this crayon here, I would like you to use. Can you do that for me?”

She watched as True looked at the crayon intensely, finding amusement as she seemed to take her words very seriously. “Yeah. I’ll just use these ones then. I am a very good drawer.”

Jenna smiled when True got to work, starting right away with a yellow. That was good. “Thats great, True. Now, your mom and I are going to talk for a bit, so don’t let that distract you.”

True nodded, focus not lifting off of her soon to be colored wax art piece. Jenna let herself chuckle a bit as she moved to sit in her chair facing the couch. Saffron watched her child color with fondness in her eyes, likely very happy that she had picked a yellow. 

“Mrs. Adams,” Jenna started. “I’m aware you have some questions. Its not uncommon for parents to have had a very different version of color counseling, as the practice has changed over the years. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, I am always happy to listen and answer the best I can.” 

Saffron’s eyes shifted between Jenna and True for a bit before settling on Jenna. “Well.... yes. Just a few, I know its probably similar to my own experiences, but what can be gathered here today, exactly?”

Jenna glanced over at True, making sure she was still working on her drawing, before she settled on Saffron again. “Well, not a whole lot will be learned today. This is a one time occasion of a drawing in a world of shifting moods. Her soulmate is who I’m learning about emotion wise, however, based on what I collect from True’s reactions to said colors in later appointments we will know more about how her soulmates emotions make her feel and behave.”

Jenna paused to let that soak in, watching Saffrons gaze settle back on her child. “And as you know, yellow is joy or happiness, blue is sadness, brown is disgust, orange is comfort, green is jealously, red is anger, purple is fear and pink is admiration or love. Humans are complex and can feel more than one emotion at a time, and we grasp that ability as we grow older. Learning how to work through our feelings and understand them better. Such small bodies, emotions tend to rule them.”

Saffron chuckled a bit, probably remembering something True did when upset. “Jenna, it is okay to call you that, right?” Saffron continued when Jenna nodded. “Well... you said future appointments. How many and for how long. What is your age range?” 

Jenna smiled as she assured the woman. “No need to worry about moving her from case study to case study if any problems arise. I have been assigned a specific group of children by the government to counsel for as long as they need. I’ll be True’s color counselor for as long as she needs me. As for future appointments, those will be to make sure that both her and her soulmate are making proper emotional growth and that it is effecting them both in good ways. At some point we will get toys out and see how she interacts with those. The games she plays with those could be effected by her soulmates emotional impact on her. We can uncover plenty of information just based on what True does with certain things alone. My approach with True will change over the years, based on her age of course, but the one thing that wont change is the coloring page at the beginning of each session.”

Saffron silently took that in, nodding as her attention shifted back to her daughter once more. “Is there anything you’ll need from us, as her parents? Speaking of, I apologize, David couldn’t make it today.” 

“No need to apologize ma’am. I’m sure you will be able to fill in your husband just fine, but if you’re still worried about that, I do have a few handouts I can give you to take home. As for what I’ll be needing from you. There is only so much I can gather from my office, so if you notice anything odd with her while she’s out there in the real world, let me know. You know your child better than anyone and any concern you two have is something worth looking into.”

The two paused their conversation as True slapped a couple papers down on the coffee table between them. “Done now. I’m tired.”

They watched as True climbed back up on the couch, wrapping around her mothers arm and tugged on it. “True, you cant interrupt us like that. We aren’t done yet.”

Jenna smiled a bit, watching as True seemed to deflate at her mothers dismissal. “Well actually, if you don’t have any more questions, I say this has been a very good first session. I can get you those handouts and my card. Call or email me with any questions you have moving forward.”

Saffron nodded, smiling at Jenna as she moved to get the paperwork she mentioned. She slid them all into a manilla envelope before handing them to the mother. “Never be afraid to ask anything. Children can be tricky, and I’m not just a color counselor. Any concerns that you have at all, I’ll do what I can to help.” 

She walked them both to the door and opened it for them. Saffron saying her final thank you’s and True sleepily saying bye from where she was held by her mother. 

Jenna let her smile drop as she closed the door. Moving to collect the drawings True had left her on her table. Just as she thought. Yellows. Oranges were mixed in as well, and it made Jenna quirk an eyebrow. It wasn’t often she saw multiple colors show up in someone so young, but it was just two colors. Two very closely related colors. It probably wasn’t anything to make a fuss about. Perhaps her soulmate was a bit older than her. 

She moved back to her desk and sighed as she sat down once more, putting a date on the back of the drawings and sliding them into True’s folder. Opening a drawer at her desk and putting it in the front, catching a glance at her other patients of the day. True was nothing to worry about. Not compared to her first one. Poor thing could only see browns and reds, and the unfortunate thing was that Jenna had been seeing that kid for a few months now. What a shame. 

She tutted as she slid the drawer shut. Shaking her head as she opened her laptop once again, back at her paperwork once more.


	3. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 17 years since True’s first session. Unfortunately for Jenna, her case isnt going the way she’d hoped.

Jenna wrote vigorously on her notepad for a moment, not bothering to glance up at True. She had taken a unexpected turn, thats for sure. 

All her sessions had gone great, up until she hit her junior year of high school. Shes grown into an adult since then, now twenty two years and working a normal job for someone her age. Customer service was grueling, but it wasn’t enough to make someones life feel like it was falling apart at the seams.... most of the time. 

Looking up from her notes, she took in her appearance again. No color. Aside from the usual rainbow banded bracelet gifted to everyone on their 16th birthday. A common thing that was passed to America from Europe, they had started the trend and America saw money, making it even bigger. The lack of color is what worried her though. 

“So, doc. I suppose you want me to color. Or have you changed the memo from the last five hundred times weve done this song and dance?” She had her arms crossed, leaning back against the plush couch as she watched Jenna write. 

“Well, yes. I would still like you to color a page or two for me. Nothing special is required, of course. Your usual lines will do, if thats what you wish.” She sighed softly as she got up to get the pack of crayons and some loose sheets of paper. It almost didnt matter, they both knew it would be yellow. Just like last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. And so on, so forth. 

True wasted no time with speaking, popping open the all too familiar box of crayons and quickly taking out yellows. Making quick squiggles before putting them all back. It was a waste of time, really. Pretending she would see much of anything else. 

Jenna stressed once more, this had been the norm far too often. It wasnt normal for someone to be so happy all the time. It was a very rare occasion in which she had seen True pick any color besides yellows and oranges. 

Her parents had expressed concerns when she had been younger though. True had a week of nothing but red, also odd was that it was followed by two weeks of nothing but blue. It happened rarely, but just often enough for it to be noted as a pattern. Trues soulmate wasnt always happy, but when he got angry it was followed by sadness. He did something when he got angry, but it was impossible to know what. 

She let True finish before speaking once more. “Yellow. As usual... and how does it make you feel, knowing your soulmate is happy?”

True stared her down for a bit, debating how honest she should be with her answer. She hugged her arms closer to her body and huffed before responding. “I feel... jealous. And sad. And angry.... I... its just not fair. Hes always so happy. Here I am. Stuck in my stupid job, my parents dont want anything to do with me anymore because god forbid they be there for their daughter when shes going through a crisis because she thinks shes being stalked by something dangerous. But no, thats impossible, monsters dont exist. Its all in my head. Ive been followed home. Ive been called. Ive been sent mail by those creeps. Ive seen them with my own eyes, but nobody believes me. I live in fear and he gets to be happy. What the fuck did I do wrong? Who the fuck is he to be happy when I know he can tell im angry? When he can tell im afraid?”

Jenna let her vent, not fully grasping all of it, but understanding there was more to the situation than she had been aware of. True had probably been seeking other forms of help. She grabbed a tissue box from her small side table and pushed it gently toward the blonde. “I dont understand what youre going through, but I know what it feels like to be in danger. To be afraid. I dont understand why your soulmate is always so happy, especially because I know he can see your turmoil, but he does very likely have a better life than you. Thats something to be celebrated. I have some phone numbers for you, if you ever feel like youre in danger in your own home. Not just 911, but there are texting lines now. People realized that some things just cant be said out loud sometimes.”

She let True have a moment, feeling horrible at the way her case had progressed. She wasnt supposed to end up like this. A happy soulmate is typically a gateway to a very happy life. She had no reason to be worried about True. Not until it had been too late to speculate much of anything in time. “I know it may be difficult to think back, but during those instances of fear, are you sure it stayed yellow for you?” 

True brushed her sleeves against her cheeks roughly before sniffling. Eyes averted as she watched out the window, the wind blowing the leaves on the oak that stood strong outside. “I never said it stayed yellow. He got worried too, I guess... I saw purple. He was afraid because I was... maybe. I dont know. He gets sad when im angry or sad... I just.... Hes always so happy. Why couldnt I be more happy for him?”

Jenna opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a small alarm on her desk. “You will be, True. Someday, you will be just as happy as he is. Keep hope that someday, you’ll find him. You two can be happy together, against all odds. 

Jenna got up, scribbling a few numbers on a card that she had to look up quickly. Handing the card to True and handing her the box of tissues to take. “Try to keep your head up, okay? I know you feel like your in danger, and people dont believe you, but your emotions are real. Youre afraid, and thats okay. You’ll be happy someday, I can feel it. For now, I want you to save these numbers in your phone. These are the numbers I talked about, theyre text only. Call the police if you can speak. I want you to call and schedule your next appointment when you feel you need another. Youre growing up, and I know you still need emotional guidance, but you’ll start understanding more as you get older.”

She paused, letting True take the card and watched her nod. Still sniffling with slow tears rolling down her cheeks. “I know you said... your parents.... parents are meant to teach us about the world. Your’s have failed, I hate to say it, knowing so little about the situation. But they have. If you have any questions, at all, dont hesitate to call me or leave an email. I’m more than just your color counselor, True.”

True’s shoulders shook as she nodded, looking anywhere but at Jenna. She hugged herself tightly as she moved toward the door. “Take care of yourself, True. I’ll see you next time, okay?”

The blonde didnt look back as she let out a muffled agreement. Quickly making her escape before she could break down again. 

Jenna sighed heavily as she shut the door this time. Walking to pick up the paper that True had scribbled on for today. She quirked her eyebrow at the odd design she had left in the corner. It was still in yellow, but it wasnt the same as the rest of the scribbles. A small circle with an x through it. Odd... she hadnt seen True draw anything besides wild scribbles. 

She shrugged, flipping it over to put the date on the back before slipping it into True’s rather thick file. Tapping it shut with her foot and not bothering to watch it shut and lock itself when she heard the little snap, signaling that it had done so. 

She startled when she heard a knock at her door. She wasn’t expecting any other clients today. True had been her last, followed by a plan of a few hours of paperwork. Huffing softly to herself about Derek from down the hall, only to stop dead as she opened the door. 

She stuttered, taking in the masked man’s appearance. “Can... I help you?”

He said nothing, kicking the door open before advancing on her with a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in Jenna’s pov


End file.
